No he de temerte
by imaginationofgini
Summary: Juvia Lockser tiene que cargar con una trágica noticia que es la muerte de sus padres. Ella hará todo lo posible para encontrar el asesino, tendrá varios obstáculos en su camino incluyendo: Traición, engaño, amistad y sobre todo amor. Juvia tendrá que hacer todo lo que este su alcance a si tenga que sacrificar lo mas importante para ella.
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

(Prologo)

No he de temerte.

"_Ha pasado prácticamente un mes desde que no he sabido nada de ellos, ni si quiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hable con ellos, mmm ya recuerdo la razón por la cual ya nunca lo sabre, ellos están muertos"_

Soy una chica que vive sola en una ciudad muy reconocida a nivel mundial en un pequeño departamento de Tokio, no me gusta llamar la atención, supongo que he sido así desde pequeña pues es lo que siempre mis padres decían, mis padres… Es raro pensar en ellos cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de visitarlos cuando estaban con vida, si ellos habían muerto en un trágico accidente al menos eso fue lo que dijeron aquel día, yo no me lo creí por supuesto, ni siquiera pienso que estén muertos ya que ni pude observar sus cuerpos, fui al funeral aquel 15 de Enero todos me daban el sentido pésame, sintiendo lastima por mi, pero no sentía dolor ni siquiera mostré una lagrima en mis ojos, solo me quede viendo las dos urnas cerradas con un montón de rosas blancas alrededor, realmente sigo pensando que no están muertos que solo están en sueño profundo causado por una persona que al parecer no quería que ellos estuvieran despiertos, así es… Se perfectamente que eso no fue un accidente, mis padres eran perseguidos por el simple hecho de tener un gran fortuna, la envidia de aquellos que querían arrebatar esa fortuna que tanto habían trabajado. Nunca quise descubrir quien los había asesinado en ese entonces, quería darles la impresión de que aun pensaba que solo fue un "accidente" aun quería que ellos o él asesino pensara que todavía soy aquella inocente que esta sufriendo por la muerte de sus padres. No me interesa el dinero de mis padres aunque obviamente pasaría hacer todo mío, también supe en ese momento que mi vida correría un riesgo, no tenia miedo en realidad esperaba con ansias en que el asesino viniera a verme, quería observar su rostro, quería saber exactamente como era aquel sujeto, ver exactamente el causante de la muerte de mis padres y pronto sabría que el llegaría a buscarme.

* * *

Juvia Lockser es mi nombre, se supone que debería levantarme para ir en busca de las pertenencias de mis padres ya que he decidido seguir viviendo en mi pequeño hogar y no en una mansión que me trae recuerdos, tristes felices y raros recuerdos. A veces suelo pensar que soy un poco egoísta o poco desconsiderada por así decirlo, supongo que no puedo cambiar eso de mí.

Me levanto de mi cama, tomo mis zapatillas, me dirijo hacia al baño, termino de lavar mi cara, cepillar mis dientes y decido tomar una ducha, al tomarla aun seguían esos recuerdos pero no solo de mis padres, también trataba de adivinar quien podría hacer ese delito de asesinar a dos seres inocentes, a mi cabeza iban una lista de personas que realmente consideraba hipócritas que siempre estaban a lado mis preciados seres, uno de ellos era Laxus Dreyar un empresario no tan exitoso como lo era mi padre pero si era de esas persona que deseaba tener mas poder que cualquier otro, era arrogante, creído, atractivo, pero sobretodo era inteligente de eso no habría duda, luego me vino a la cabeza otra persona que podría ser el asesino, Ultear Milkovich una chica atractiva de gran intelecto hermana mayor de dos hermanos adoptivos, acusada una vez de robo y sobretodo de amante, realmente esa mujer era peligrosa si le pones atención, pero aparte de ella habían otros sospechosos como Minerva Orland, esa mujer es extraña no solo por creerse superior a los demás y por sus ropas tan extravagantes, es una mujer totalmente caprichosa y sobretodo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que desea, también, aunque tengo mis dudas esta ese oficial Doranbolt no se percató de que aquel suceso fue un accidente provocado, no investigo, ni siquiera pregunto, solo dijo la noticia con una mirada seria y sin expresión alguna.

Me hago miles de preguntas buscando cualquier detalle, cualquier explicación, para sentirme tranquila, es realmente difícil pero no imposible are todo lo que este mi alcance para descubrir quien lo hizo, pero esta vez no contare ni con policías tontos, ni con detectives mediocres, ni siquiera con amigos cercanos, no, esto debo hacerlo por mi cuenta, por mis propios medios, no bebo confiar en nadie no en estos momentos cuando todo el mundo al mi alrededor es sospechoso.

_-"He aquí mi nuevo objetivo para lograr satisfacer mis temores o simplemente mis ansias para conseguir la verdad"-_


	2. capitulo 2 - Simple curiosidad

Simple curiosidad.

Empieza un nuevo día, un día diferente con las misma rutina, me levanto de mi cama, voy directo a darme una ducha y cepillar mis dientes, luego de terminar me dirijo a mi guarda ropas; tomo lo primero que veo, me coloco mi vestimenta, tomo mis zapatos y ni siquiera me preocupo en desayunar; hoy tendría que ir a la universidad. Al ir directo a mi auto me doy cuenta que hoy también tendría que ir a la casa de ellos a buscar algunas de sus partencias mas preciadas… No seria fácil estar ahí de nuevo… sin la más minima presciencia de mis padres, pero debía hacerlo, no solo por ellos… también por mi.

No tenia ganas de ir a la universidad, tan solo de escuchar a mi profesor hablar era realmente un fastidio, no solo él también mis compañeros de clase.

-Muy bien muchachos, recuerden que tienen que trabajar para su trabajo final, si no, tengan por seguro que no pasaran la materia-

El profesor hablaba con intención de que los alumnos presten aunque sea la más minima atención pero hasta él mismo sabe que solo esta hablando con las paredes.

-Por favor traten de entregar el trabajo en la fecha limite, si tienen alguna duda deben avisarme o al profesor Gildarts-

-Ya lo sabemos profesor no se preocupe-

-Tú eres el que mas me preocupa Dragneel-

Natsu Dragneel un estudiante como cualquier otro, no era de notas tan altas pero por alguna razón le gustaba causar problemas, supongo que es ese tipo de persona que le gusta llamar la atención.

-Jajajaja mejor no hables Natsu o será peor para ti-

-Déjame en paz Loki, no me ayudas en nada-

Loki, es uno de los pocos estudiantes con buen promedio, pero su gran debilidad son las mujeres atractivas, era un mujeriego, eso ya todo el mundo lo sabia.

-Solo trato de que ya no te metas en problemas-

Eran buenos amigos a mi parecer aunque yo no era de hablar mucho con ellos debido a que no me gusta el interactuar con personas que no sean de mi interés.

-Juvia, ¿Cómo has estado?- Escuché esa voz susurrarte que venia de la parte de atrás de mi asiento, esa voz era de Lucy Heartifilia, una adolescente que tenia la misma edad que yo, 19 años de edad, chica rubia de gran cuerpo, al menos eso era lo que decían las personas de la universidad, una chica con una fortuna inigualable debido al poder empresarial que tiene su padre, popular y admirada. En fin una persona con vida perfecta si se podía decir así.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dije sin la más minima expresión en mi rostro como si estuviera hablando con la pared misma.

-¿Estas segura? No creo que estes bien pues la muerte de tus padres…- Tras decir eso, no supo que decir después para que aquello sonara agradable, por mi parte solo me quede observando esperando que dijera algo más pero después pensé que seria algo descortés y mal educado de mi parte.

-No te preocupes, no tienes porque- Al decir eso me levante de mi asiento le pedí al profesor que me dejara salir del aula de clases y este me dio el permiso, busque un lugar para poder relajarme y estar sola, sola… mas de lo que estaba. Era algo insoportable…

-J-juvia- Otra vez aquella voz de la rubia Heartifilia.

-Quería estar sola… Al parecer ni eso logro conseguir- Mis palabras sonaban crueles no podía negarlo, realmente no quería que me molestaran.

-En estos momentos no puedes estar sola, al menos necesitas un consuelo de alguien- La rubia quería acercarse mas a mi, esa era su intención pero la mía era simplemente todo lo contrario, solo quería que se alejara, no necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba otra cosa pero definitivamente no era eso.

-Ninguna persona resiste la muerte de sus seres queridos, yo también he perdido a seres que ya nunca volveré a ver así que… Entiendo un poco de cómo te sientes…- Aquellas palabras tenían algo de dolor y ¿preocupación? No entendía muy bien pero era muy extraño que ella se acercara tanto hablar conmigo y no solo eso si no consolarme… Cosas raras que pasan a veces talvez, pero realmente no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera me sentía triste, me sentía normal como si fuera otro día de mi vida pero quizá mi exterior mostraba otra cosa, mostraba… No se como debería llamarlo tal vez ¿infelicidad?, si talvez eso era, pero sea lo que sea ella debía alejarse, no tiene porque estar preocupada por mi, ni siquiera mis familiares lo hacen, ni mis amigos… las personas hipócritas no se preocupan por los demás si no por ellos mismos.

-No tienes porque consolarme Lucy pero aprecio mucho que te hallas tomado la molestia en venir hasta donde estoy para saber como me siento- Por Dios Juvia que palabras tan falsas estas diciendo, bueno debía ser educada después de todo, así me lo habían enseñado desde que tengo uso de razón.

-¿Estas segura?- Pero que insistente es esta mujer. –Si Tranquila-

.

.

.

.

Después de terminar mis estudios, decidí ir al cementerio, después de todo si no pude visitarlos en vida debería por lo menos visitarlos al menos muertos aunque eso no sea lo correcto me sentía obligada. De tan solo pensar en ellos me traía nostalgia, algo que me gustaba admirar de mi madre era la forma en que podía solucionar las cosas sin dificultad alguna, era realmente una persona extraordinaria, mi padre era un hombre trabajador a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaba conmigo y mi madre cuando solo tenia tiempo para nosotras era el hombre en el que podía confiar, un hombre totalmente distinto y encantador. Aun así recordando aquellos momentos seguía sin entenderme a mi misma, ¿por que no mostraba lágrimas de dolor y tristeza? Ya no volvería a ver aquellos seres que admiraba, supongo que en mi interior aun no sigo asimilando que ellos estén muertos.

Al llegar a al lugar donde esta enterrada mi madre al acercarme había un hombre que sabia perfectamente quien era, ese hombre rubio de espalda ancha y cabellos dorados, Laxus Dreyar.

-¿A que viene su visita a este deprimente sitio?- Pregunte observando aquellos ojos intensos que también me observaban expectantes.

-Acaso no pudo visitar la tumba de una de mis colegas- Respondió aquel muchacho.

-No me malentienda, solo no me esperaba que un hombre tan importante como usted estaría en este sito y precisamente a esta hora- Tenia que saber mas el porqué estaba aquí

-Tranquila ya me iba de todos modos, volveré otro día-

Eso no era una respuesta, no se asemejaba en nada a lo que realmente quería escuchar.

-No me ha respondido correctamente- Dije claramente.

-Estas dudando mucho de mi, te encantaba conversar conmigo linda Juvia, pero esta bien no quiero hacerte incomodar ni mucho menos molestar, hablare contigo después, tengo que terminar muchos asuntos, como lo habías dicho antes soy un hombre "importante"- Sonrío al decirme eso y se alejo sin as nada que decir, no era como si me encantara hablar con él pero no podía mentir que era interesante entablar una conversación con aquel joven.

Ya era de tarde y aun estaba en la tumba de mi madre, observando la lapida y pensando en las cosas que ella hacia en estos momentos, aun no visitaba la tumba de mi padre, tendrá que ser mañana no quiero dejar de hacer mis deberes… sueno como una mala hija pero él entendería perfectamente ya que somos una familia que corresponde a sus obligaciones.

.

.

.

Al llegar a mi departamento encontré una nota en el piso que al parecer la habían dejado debajo de mi puerta, al recogerla la coloque en mi cama pues aun no tenia interés en leerla, encendí la radio luego sentí intriga al saber que decía aquella nota, me senté en mi sofá y me vinieron recuerdos de ese momento en donde estaba el chico rubio frente a la tumba de mi madre, realmente eso si me tenia preocupada y disgustada al mismo tiempo, acaso el tenia algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres, no se ni que pensar cuando no tienes argumentos concretos para encontrar al culpable.

Comencé a leer la nota, pude notar que estaba escrita a mano pero casi ni se podía entender la escritura, decidí tomar mi tiempo en descifrar cada palabra del texto, me pude dar cuenta que ni tenia sentido.

"_Aquella niña que antes lloraba, hoy ha dejado de llorar y decidió limpiar sus lagrimas. Esa niña que antes reía, hoy ha dejado de reír para solo ocultar aquella sonrisa" _

¿A que se debe esta nota?, ¿Se refiere a mi?, ¿A otro persona?, ¿A mis padres tal vez?, ¿Esto se relaciona de alguna forma con la muerte de ellos?, preguntas inundaron mi mente al leer aquella nota, no sabia por donde empezar para saber de que se trataba.

-Toc, Toc- (Tocan la puerta)

Camine en dirección a la puerta para saber quien tocaba, al abrirla, mis ojos se asombraron, y mi respiración se volvió agitada.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Lockser- Dijo él con serenidad mirando fijamente mis ojos.

-Zeref, ¿a que se debe su visita?- Lo mire de cierta forma con miedo, ese hombre, no era como cualquier otro.

-He venido por usted señorita Lockser- Tomo mi mano con suavidad, me jalo hacia la salida para después cerrar la puerta mi departamento.

-¿Qué necesita de mi?- Pregunte lo mas tranquila posible.

-No he de decírtelo hasta que sea el momento-

¿A que viene eso?, ¿Qué pretende este hombre?, de tan solo estar cerca de él me siento deprimida, es extraño lo se, pero es del tipo de persona que de tan solo tenerle cerca sientes como si tuviera un aura negativa que trata de contagiarte y arrástrate a esa oscuridad.

-¿Por favor me esta asustando puedo decirme por lo menos a donde vamos?- Dije atemorizada viendo como se detuvo para luego mirarme fijamente.

-Es una sorpresa- Sonrío de manera atemorizante.

No dije nada, no quise, no grite, no hice mas preguntas, solo seguí caminando junto a él hasta llegar al sitio "sorpresa" que él había mencionado. Me sentí asustada, pero por alguna razón protegida, pero no por él, nunca me sentiría protegida por ese hombre, definitivamente no, me sentía protegida tal vez de mis padres o tal vez no.

-Gray Fullbuster- Dijo Zeref al llegar a una parada de autobús.

-Zeref- Respondió él con su ceño fruncido.

-Esta vez no voy a molestarte tengo otro asunto que atender- Me tomo de la muñeca para luego pasar al lado del joven.

-¿Que piensas hacer con ella? – Preguntó

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo Gray Fullbuster- Respondí yo aunque sabia que la pregunta no era para mi.

-Volveré a preguntar y esta vez quiero que él me responda ¿Que piensas hacer con ella?- Se quedo esperando que Zeref le respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta asi que seguimos caminando.

Me estaba preocupando ya habíamos caminado varias cuadras y aun no me decía a donde iríamos.

-No te preocupes señorita Lockser falta poco para llegar a nuestro paradero- Aquellas palabras me hicieron sacar un escalofrío, pero no dije nada.

.

.

.

.

.

-Haz tardado- Dijo un hombre con traje pero aun no volteaba a mirarnos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no tenia intenciones de llegar a tiempo- Zeref hablo con mucha tranquila. Aun no sabia de quien se trataba aquel hombre.

-Bienvenida señorita Lockser-

-No es posible…- mi cuerpo se paralizó por unos instantes y mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, mis manos y piernas temblaron como si estuviera en un frío invierno sin protección alguna.

-Al parecer hoy salen después de tanto tiempo aquellas lágrimas-


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Un nuevo amigo?

**¿Un nuevo amigo?**

Que podía hacer en ese momento…Él estaba ahí con una sonrisa, esperando que por lo menos le diríjase la palabra, pero solo salían lagrimas de mis ojos, realmente de todas las persona del mundo tenia que ser ese hombre,

-Jose Porla- Dije en susurro mientras largas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

El me miro y se acerco a mí, yo me alejaba un poco con cada paso que él daba, ese hombre me daba escalofríos, y por más asustada que estuviese el era "parte de mi familia" pues ese hombre era el hermano mayor de mi padre (claro por parte de madre).

-Vaya que si has cambiado mi hermosa niña- Dijo con un tono de voz ciertamente burlón.

-Tio…- Susurre.

-Oh ya se que aun debes estar dolida por la muerte de tus padres querida niña, pero umm, tengo algunos planes que hacer y necesito de tu ayuda- Se dirigió a mi tomándome del mentón. –Necesito unos documentos que mi querido hermano ha dejado para mi-

-Y…¿Yo que tengo que ver con esos documentos?…- Pregunté aunque ya sabia lo que diría. Era obvio después de todo.

-No te hagas la ingenua, yo no se donde están esos documentos… Pero tu si sabes donde están…- Sonrío desquiciado –No me hagas perder mi paciencia-

-No tengo idea de donde están ¡Lo juro!- Levante un poco mi tono de voz.

-Zeref…- Dijo al momento, me soltó del mentón y luego sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estomago. Me faltaba el aire, tenia ciertas nauseas, estaba entrando en pánico. –Volveré a preguntar- giro para darme la espalda -¿Dónde están esos documentos?-

Joder que iba a saber yo donde estaban esos documentos y de que coño se trataban. Trate de tranquilizarme, respire hondo y mire su espalda por unos segundos volví abrir mis ojos y aun no sabia que le diría –Yo realmente no se donde están… Pero si los llegase a encontrar… T-te juro que te lo hare s-saber Dije intentando sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-Mi niña… ¿Podré contar confiar en ti?- volteo a mirarme y pude notar que zeref sonreía maliciosamente. –Puedes confiar en mí- Dije sin más rodeos.

-Realmente cree que esta diciendo la verdad eh Porla- Zeref se dirigió a mi tío al terminar sus palabrerías.

-Bueno para cerciorarnos que la princesita no nos traicione…- Se dirigió a mi con su asquerosa mirada y como si fuera poco pude sentir como otro golpe chocaba contra mi espalda, caí al suelo de rodillas, agache la cabeza intentando guardar mis lagrimas de desesperación y angustia, luego sentí como jalaban fuertemente mi cabello y este hombre se acercaba para luego agacharse al nivel de mi rostro. –Más te vale no fallarme-

-¡Vaya vaya! Sabia que nada bueno iba a pasar después de todo- Eran las palabras de un moreno de ojos grisáceos… era nada menos que el Fullbuster. –Se que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en sus asuntos pero no pude evitar mi curiosidad y vaya que menos mal que llegue hasta aquí-

-No deberías de estar aquí Gray- Dijo Zeref mirándolo desafiante.

-Primero suelta a la dama y luego hablamos-

-¿Que acaso uno no puede hablar con sus parientes?- Esta vez hablo Porla mostrando una de sus sádicas sonrisas. –Suéltala zeref-

Caí al suelo, intente mantenerme conciente pero al parecer ya había llegado a mi limite.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en mi habitación, aunque no supe como llegue hasta allí ¿Será que todo había sido un mal sueño? No, mi estomago tenia un gran moretón, mi espalda dolía y se me hacia difícil levantarme; para por lo menos sentarme. -¿Cómo rayos llegue hasta aquí?- dije para mi misma sin saber que alguien me escuchaba.

-Estas aquí porque yo mismo te he traído hasta aquí- Era el Fullbuster.

-Así que fuiste tu…- Susurre aunque perfectamente el pudo escucharme.

-Hubiera sonado mejor un simple Gracias-

-¿Como sabes que vivo en este departamento?- Pregunte sin rodeos.

-Tranquila, como veraz tu padre y el mío eran muy buenos amigos, en una de sus conversaciones tu padre había mencionado que estabas viviendo alejada de él y de tu madre, así que el Señor Loxar le pidió a mi padre que encontrara en que sitio se encontraba viviendo su querida hija- Hablaba seriamente el muchacho –Mi padre por estar tan ocupado en cosas de la empresa me pidió a mí, que le hiciera el favor de encontrar la dirección en la que hoy en día aun estas viviendo, claro que fue todo un éxito si no créeme que estaríamos en otro sitio ahora mismo, pero en fin, yo había cumplido mi trabajo… y le di la dirección a tu padre aunque…- Se detuvo y me miro fijamente.

-El nunca me visitó…- Dije en un tono de voz seco, realmente me asustaba la idea de que me estuvieran siguiendo, espiando, acosando o como sea estaban invadiendo mi privacidad y yo tontamente no me di cuenta… Siempre estuve vigilada todo este tiempo.

-Lo siento creo… que no debí... De todas formas- Trato de hablar aquel muchacho pero claramente no sabia que decir.

-Ya no importa- Dije en forma de susurro.

-¿Te parece si te preparo algo de comer?-

-No hace, falta además debes tener cosas que hacer y yo… realmente necesito pensar-

-Oye realmente lamento mucho la muerte de tus padres… Pero en estos momentos es donde necesitas estar sola-

¿Sola? … realmente la soledad era mi compañera, quizá no la mas agradable pero era la única que tenia, todos eran un estorbo para mi, nadie te quiere de verdad y las únicas personas que crees que te quieren son las que se van y nunca regresan…

-¿Hey estas segura de que quieres quedarte sola?- Me miro con preocupación.

-Realmente… Si- _Mentira_

-Entonces, no me iré- Sonrío y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Espera… ¡Que rayos!... ¡Oye detente!- me levante de la cama como pude y trate de alcanzarlo.

-Shh… Regrese a su habitación señorita-

-¡¿Oye eres loco o que?! Es mejor de que te vayas de una buena vez- Dije con reproche.

Luego sentí como este me cargaba y se dirigía a mi habitación, yo trataba de zafarme pero este me lo impedía, me coloco en la cama y se sujeto fuertemente de mis hombros.

-Oye nadie quiere estar solo, así que es mejor que cambies esa actitud conmigo-

-¿De que estas hablando? Estoy empezando a creer, que te la pasaras acosándome-

-No precisamente, seré más bien tu amigo-

-No Gracias-

-Ya veraz que tan buenos amigos seremos tu y yo-

Sus palabras de alguna forma me transmitieron una calma que desde hace mucho tiempo necesitaba, ese hombre era extraño, no debía confiar en él, pero parte de mis instintos decía que era mejor confiar en ese hombre.

De alguna forma me puse algo incomoda al saber que este joven estuviera en mi casa atendiéndome, es decir… Ese muchacho no tenia nada que ver conmigo, en las ocasiones donde me encontraba con el nunca dirigimos palabras solo hacíamos un gesto de saludo pero nunca entablamos un conversación. Estaba insegura pero a la vez segura, era extraño y ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué paso con mi tío…? ¿Acaso se atrevió hacerle daño? ¿Él estará herido? ¿Hablaría de algo con él? Muchas preguntas cruzaban por mi mente, tenia que empezar a preguntar aunque no quisiese hablar con él.

-¿Qué paso con…?-

-No te preocupes, no deje que te lastimaran de nuevo-

-Eso aun no me…- Trate de hablar –No te preocupes, yo me encargare de él, digamos que el tiene deudas conmigo- concluyo el Fullbuster.

-Aun no me estas siendo sincero Fullbuster- Lo mire fijamente, él me daba la espalda pero aun así pude notar que se estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-Eres testadura… solo no te pasara nada- Se acerco a mi –No dejare que te lastimen-

-Pero…-

-Te responderé las preguntas cuando sea el momento adecuado, lo prometo- tomo mi mano, la tomo fuertemente. –Solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo-

¿Ah que vino eso? ¿Realmente debo confiar en este sujeto?

-¿Oye que tal si cuando termine de preparar la cena, tu y yo jugamos a un juego?-

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo?-

-Solo quiero saber mas de ti, y tu también quiere saber cosas sobre mi… ¿No es así?- Sonrío ladinamente.

-¿De que tratara se tratara el juego?

-Solo hacemos un par de preguntas, las que no sean contestadas, tendrá que hacer lo que el otro le pida sin negarse y/o protestar- sus ojos grises miraban los míos como si trataran de analizarme, de cierta forma me transmitían tranquilidad.

-Esta bien…- Acepte jugar con tal de saber lo que había sucedido.

-Pero eso si, no preguntaras ni yo preguntare lo que acaba de pasar hace algunas horas-

¿Me estaba jodiendo? Solo quería saber lo que había, mi tio no era persona a la cual debes pasar por alto…

-¿Es en serio?... ya no quiero jugar entonces-

-Lo siento ya habías aceptado-

-Solo acepte porque así podría saber lo que sucedió en realidad hace…-Detuvo mis palabras al colocar su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Lo siento pero este es mi juego- Me sonrío y luego continuo haciendo su ''labor''

Habían pasado ya media hora y al parecer ya había terminado la cena, me senté en mi pequeño comedor, aun me dolía mi espalda supongo que tendría un gran hematoma que debía ser tratado pero que yo obviamente no le daría importancia. Mire hacia la ventana ya era de tarde, los rayos del sol se tornaban de un color rojizo dejando el cielo con un degradado espectacular entre azul y naranja, era sencillamente hermoso algo así no todo el mundo lo apreciaba ya que ignoraban muchas cosas alrededor, claro yo me incluyo hay ciertas cosas que yo ignoro y aun sigo ignorando, pero hacen que mis preocupaciones disminuyan y empiece apreciar otras cosas.

-Buen provecho- Dijo el Fullbuster acercando un plato de pasta que se veía realmente suculento -Espero que sea de tu agrado- y ahí estaba otra dulce sonrisa que me regalaba aquel moreno.

-Gracias…- Probé el primer bocado, ''_woow_''eso esta realmente delicioso.

-Esta delicioso…- Murmure pero al final el moreno termino escuchando.

-Gracias- Me guiño el ojo y siguió degustando de la exquisita comida que el mismo había preparado. Realmente tenia un don en las artes culinarias, yo nunca podría preparar una comida con tanto sabor así tuviera un libro de recetas…

-No quiero sonar grosero, se que estas disfrutando de mi "exquisita comida" no mejor dicho de mi "grandiosa comida" pero tu y yo tenemos un juego pendiente-

-¡Vaya vaya! pero que orgulloso resulto ser usted, te daría un 10 pero como no trajiste bebida, te pondré un 7-

-¡Oooh asi que asi me calificas mi deliciosa comida que prepare con mucho esfuerzo para ti!-

-Lo siento pero son detalles que debes tomar en cuenta- al decir esto solote una carcajada.

-Me gusta la forma en que ríes-

-No te salgas del tema-

-Creo ya el tema a sido cambiando por una dulce melodía que debería escucharse mas a menudo- fijo su mirada en mi –Me encantaría volver a escuchar esa melodía una y otra vez y créeme que nunca me cansaría de escucharla-

-Basta… tus encantos o "formas" de ser amable conmigo no te funcionaran-

-Oh créeme que están funcionando-

-Pues no funcionaran dos veces- lo mire pero no puede evitar sonreír, aun era débil a sus "encantos"

-¿Lo vez? Al parece has caído en lo que llamas mis "encantos o formas" de ser amable…- Sonrío y se levanto del asiento del afrente del comedor, llevo su plato de comida, yo aun no terminaba el mío, al regresar pude notar que traía un baso con ¿jugo? Realmente no podría adivinar de qué se trataba al menos que lo probase. Se sentó en el mismo lugar, acerco la bebida hacia donde estaba y en seguida probé de qué se trataba aquel líquido.

-Mmmm… Jugo de uva- Era delicioso y aunque el no lo supiera era mi favorito, era extraño a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta este jugo, era dulce un poco acido pero refrescante.

-Al ver como disfrutas el jugo puedo notar que es tu favorito ¿No es así?- Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises.

-¿Acaso ya empezamos el juego de las preguntas?- Dije algo juguetón, pero realmente me intrigaba este hombre.

-Jejeje asi que quieres que empecemos a jugar- ¡Dios aquella risa era increíblemente sexy! Espera… ¿Sexy?... ¿Qué rayos…?

-Muy bien empecemos-

-Espe…-

-¿Desde cuando no tienes novio?

-¿Qué?-

-Responde o si no haras lo que yo te diga- Sonrío maliciosamente y me miro juguetonamente.

-Desde los 17- Dije sin mas rodeos.

-Tu turno-

-¿Cuál es tu edad y couando fue la última relación amorosa que tuviste?- Dije rápidamente.

-Tengo 21 y mi última relación fue hace 5 meses- Así que es recién…

-¿Has tenido un mejor amigo al menos?-

-Oye por ser indiferente con los demás no significa que no haya tenido amigos sabes…- Fruncí el seño e infle mis cachetes… Lo se me estaba comportando como una niña pero era inevitable, con él todo era mas cómodo, a pesar de juego disfrazado de interrogatorio…

-Oye te vez hermosa así pero si no contestas…-

-Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox…Es bueno…Fue mi mejor amigo-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Mi turno- Interrumpí.

-Tramposa- Murmuro el moreno.

-¿Tu mejor amigo?

-Natsu Dragneel-

-¿Qué eres amigo del pelirosa introvertido?- Mire sorprendida- Bueno nunca pensé que se conocieran.

-¿Así que se conocen?- Note algo de asombro en su mirada.

-Asi es ve ciertas clases conmigo pero no he tratado con el-

-Como lo imagine- Murmuro y luego sonrío.

-Oye…-

No podía negar que me estaba divirtiendo con aquel muchacho, tenia años que no reía de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo ahora, quizá era lo que me hacia falta después de todo, realmente tenia que agradecerle por no haberme dejado aun sabiendo que se lo pedí.

Seguimos el juego durante un buen rato, supe ciertas cosas de el como: su amor por la música, sentía cierta atracción por las esculturas de hielo, le gusta invierno era su estación favorita de todo el año, no le gustaban las comidas picantes y ciertamente su pasatiempo era cocinar de vez en cuando, claro cuando estaba de ganas, ya que también es algo perezoso según las cosas de las cuales me respondía.

-¿Tu primera vez? Y sabes muy bien a la que me refiero- Su mirada fue intensa, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-¿Cuándo fue la tuya?- Contra-ataque no me dejaría joder tan fácilmente.

-Yo pregunte primero- la forma en que lo dijo fue algo graciosas. Ya que se sobresalto para luego reírse de una forma tan natural y atractiva.

-Juvia responde…-

-No lo hare…-

-Oh asi que te rindes…-

-Pues…- No quería responder esa pregunta era algo privado después de todo.

-Cierra los ojos- Dijo demandante.

-Que…-

-Se supone que si no respondías harás lo que yo diga-

-Esta bien- bufe y cerré mis ojos. Pude escuchar que se levanto del asiento y se acercaba más a mí, abrí mis ojos por instinto, pero este me fulmino con aquellos ojos grises, así que los volví a cerrar.

Gray acariciaba mis mejillas con una de sus manos, su pulgar se poso en mis labios, me sentí realmente nerviosa mi piel se erizaba con tan solo tenerlo tan cerca de mi. Se acerco mas a mi mas de lo que ya estaba… coloco una de sus manos de tras de mi cuello y acerco su nariz para luego aspirar de el

-Ya he descubierto tu aroma- Dijo de forma ronca. Eso se había escuchado de la forma mas sensual e incluso dulce no podía explicar las miles de sensaciones que sentí en ese momento…Me estaba dejando llevar por un desconocido.

–Tu fragancia es tentadora y tan deliciosa, creo que solo tú has de tener ese increíble aroma- Dijo cerca de mi oído para luego alejarse y acariciar mis hombros para luego bajar a mis brazos. –Abre tus ojos-

Los abrí lentamente mi respiración se volvió agitada, estaba nerviosa, ¿Que es lo que realmente quiere este hombre de mi?

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos, lastima que aun no tienen ese brillo que deberían tener- Acaricio mi mejilla y miraba detenidamente mis ojos azules –No quiero que lo malinterpretes pero realmente ansío ver ese brillo, y se que lo describiré quizá me cueste hacerlo pero te prometo que volverán a brillar- culmino y se alejo.

-No me lo malinterpretes pero es mejor que no conozcas a mi anterior yo, solo te decepcionaras.

-Lo dudo- Dijo fuertemente y me fulmino con la mirada.

_-Esa misma mirada… vaya no espere volver a ver esa mirada, desde que aquel hombre se fue para no regresar jamás- susurre mientras cerré mis ojos, las lagrimas empezaban a inundar mis ojos y el triste recuerdo volvió hacer revivido._


End file.
